


We'll Be Together After Dark

by catradoraslight



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just love minayeon and I have a lot of feelings ok, all members mentioned, kinda dumb tbh but it's soft???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catradoraslight/pseuds/catradoraslight
Summary: It didn't scare her, not at all. Being in love with Mina was nothing but a true blessing, how lucky was she for being in love with the most precious human on the planet?
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	We'll Be Together After Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Mina is back and I have feelings ok  
> this is dumb I wrote at 3 am I'm so sorry for the mistakes

Nayeon had always been considered the fake maknae of the group, ever since they were formed, and honestly she loved the title, it was nice to be considered one of the cutest unnies of all. But even tho she liked to joke around and tease everyone, whine like a child and pout when things weren’t the way she wanted them to be, Nayeon had never, not for one second, forgot about her role as the older member. 

Every single time one of her girls were struggling, the girl was by their side in a minute, holding them tightly and playing with their hair, watching dumb movies and cheering them up. 

Maybe that was the reason why Mina’s situation took such a huge toll on her. She saw the way the girl started getting anxious before concerts, saw the way her hands would shake while holding the mic. When the young Japanese had her first panic attack, right before one of their fan meetings, Nayeon could only watch as Jeongyeon held Mina close to herself trying to guide her through her breathing, whispering in her ear. 

She felt helpless. Not being able to protect Mina from her own mind was the worst feeling she has ever had to deal with. Keeping up with their schedules without Mina was one of the hardest things Nayeon had to do. 

Every time they were on stage and the base was the only thing that could be heard during Mina's parts, Nayeon felt like a small part of her heart was being taken away. 

They talked almost every day, Nayeon made sure Mina was up to date about all of them, and she also made sure the girl was taking care of herself. 

“I miss you.” Mina said almost every week, and Nayeon’s heart fluttered every time. 

“I miss you too.” She would answer softly, her bunny teeth showing. 

They would talk for hours, sometimes with all the members around, screaming at how much they all missed Mina, with Tzuyu complaining about how it was hard dealing with all of them alone, Mina would laugh while all the girls would scold the maknae.

But Nayeon liked the days where it was just her and Mina at the other end of the line. The Korean would lay on her bed and listen to the younger girl talk about her day, about her family and about all the video games she was playing to pass time. 

Mina would sometimes fall asleep mid conversation, and Nayeon would simply stay there, listening to her soft breaths and wishing she could be with the other girl. It was one of those nights that she finally realized how deep her feeling for the younger one were. 

It didn't scare her, not at all. Being in love with Mina was nothing but a true blessing, how lucky was she for being in love with the most precious human on the planet?

Nayeon fell asleep with Mina's small snores filling up her ears that day.

Their conversations kept on being the best part of Nayeon's days throughout all the time they were apart from each other. All of the members could see the way their unnie's eyes shined whenever Mina called. It was a sweet sight to see. 

The new year was hard on all of them; being used to spend the holidays with the presence of each other, Mina not being there took a toll on the whole group.

“I wish I was with you guys.” Mina sighed on the phone that night after hearing Nayeon's hoarse voice – maybe she had spent some minutes crying in Jihyo's arms. 

“You have to focus on getting better Minari, don’t worry about our traditions okay? There's always next year.” 

Nayeon missed Mina more than anything, but she would never ask the girl to come back to them without her being ready.

“I think I am you know… better.” The girl whispered. 

“You are?” 

“Yeah, who knows… Maybe one of these days you'll find me in the couch when you wake up.” Mina joked, laughing at the end. 

Mina's laugh was one of Nayeon's favorite sounds, it was so soft and melodic, it made her warm inside and she smiled without even meaning to. 

“Yeah maybe.” She sighed again before curling herself up in bed and closing her eyes, imagining how she would react when she finally sees the girl again.

When Nayeon got the news Mina would be joining them for their hi touch in Japan, the girl almost screamed in delight, smiling so big she could feel her cheeks hurting a few hours later.

“So are you going to meet us there?” Nayeon asked all giddy at their daily call. 

“I think so.” Mina shrugged. “They didn’t gave me the exact details yet, I'll actually talk to them tomorrow.”

“Aren't you nervous?” 

“Yeah I am but… I think it's time. And you'll be there with me right?” Mina asked almost hopefully, as if it wasn’t obvious.

“Of course Minari. Always.”

Turns out Mina would not be meeting them in Japan, and Nayeon only found that out when she woke up to screaming at their dorm a few days later. 

They were all already back from the small break and for a moment Nayeon wished she was back in Hawaii, with a room all to herself and no one to bother her. She loved the girls, she did but maybe just not in the morning.

She got up ready to throw a tantrum at whoever was guilty for of all the noise. But then she heard it, a small laugh followed by a equally small voice and Nayeon is sure her world stops for a moment. 

Mina is right there. Being squished by Sana and Momo, gummy smile and crinkled eyes on her face. Nayeon questions if the girl had always been this ethereal and she had been blind this whole time. 

“So? Are you just gonna stand there or?” Nayeon hears Chaeyoung ask her.

Nayeon opens up the biggest smile her mouth can handle and all but jumps at the young Japanese woman, causing her to scream and stumble backwards. Mina circles her arms around Nayeon and the Korean finally feels like everything is how is supposed to be. 

“Surprise.” The girl whispers in her ears.

They all spend the day pampering Mina in every way possible, and everyone is so happy and at peace, they are finally all together again and it feels delicious. 

When it's time to bed, Jihyo decides to stay at the maknae’s room, making up the excuse that Dahyun has been having trouble sleeping. Sana has been sleeping with Momo and Jeongyeon for a while now so it's not that big of a surprise when Nayeon is met with a empty room. Only now Mina is behind her and just the thought is enough for Nayeon to smile again – she had been doing that a lot that day. 

She lays down while Mina decides to take a quick shower. Nayeon only realizes she had dozed off when she feels a weight on the mattress. 

“Hi.” She smiled sleepily at the Japanese now laid in front of her. 

“Hi.” Mina smiled back, shyly. “I missed you.”

“Me too so much.” Nayeon's eyes flickered to Mina's lips for a moment. “I really want to kiss you.” 

Mina’s answer was to lean in, closing the small gap between them, and making Nayeon melt completely with a simple touch of lips. It felt like everything was finally in its place. It felt right. 

None of the members were shocked to find them both tangled up to each other the morning after, but all of them screamed when Mina kissed Nayeon deeply at the couch a few hours later.

Their hi touch with Onces was canceled a few days later and Mina was kinda bummed about it, being excited to be with their fans after so long. It didn’t take long before Nayeon made her feel better.

At her first concert after the hiatus, all she could feel was love and support from her fans and members and she cried at Nayeon's arms later, too overwhelmed and happy all at the same time.

Everything was alright again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have angsty Minayeo to updated but well :D thoughts?


End file.
